New Hero Academia: Feline Origins
by Bakuda
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a normal but Quirkless kid whom dreamed of being a hero. When offered a chance to gain a Quirk, even temporarily by two boys in his school, he jumps at the chance. When it goes horribly wrong, the new 'Izuka' Midoriya will have to adapt to her new body, new abilities and possibly an entirely new lifestyle!
1. Backstory Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Boku no Hero Academia'. Some characters in this story is not from the main series of 'Boku No Hero Academia'.

* * *

 _"Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry Kacchan! If you keep on hurting him... I'll uh- I'll stop you myself!"_

 _"Heh, you wanna pretend to be a Hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk, Deku."_

* * *

Those words, those simple words moulded my life for the longest time. When I was just four years old, I was told the hurtful truth that I would never have any powers in a world filled with people wielding powers beyond imagining. My name was Izuku Midoriya, though once my classmates found out that I was 'quirkless', I was 'Deku'. The name was made up by someone I thought was my friend, Katsuki Bakugo. By taking the last part of kanji in my name, he read out the word he took as 'Useless'. Thus, I was so dubbed.

I never let it bother it too much, so I've told everyone. However, each time it was uttered by my ex-friend when we were just little kids, it felt a stab in the heart. He had promised that, before he got his quirk, we'd form our own Hero team and be the best that ever was! Better even than the No.1 Hero himself, All Might.

Just a year later, after he had his quirk and I was deemed quirkless, he told me straight to my face that I would never be a Hero. He even said I wouldn't even be a 'footnote in his back-story' once he made it to the top. Being without a power was one thing, losing the respect I had for someone was another.

I also had a thing for promises. My father said he was going overseas to work, to bring us money to support us, yet he never sent a single Yen. He told us he'd send a text message or email every day, promised me specifically that he'd be back for my next birthday.

5 birthdays have followed so far and we haven't even heard from him since he left.

Was it because I was quirkless? Was I just a 'Deku' to him like Kacchan says I am?

... _Was Kacchan right?_

* * *

Nine year old Izuku Midoriya sighed as he sat on his own, holding right arm as it stung from a recent explosive punch. Far away from him were the rest of his class, enjoying their recess. Among them was Bakugo, whom was showing off his acrobatic skills to his followers. They weren't allowed to use quirks during school time, though none of the teachers ever stopped the child prodigy.

Izuku shook his head to clear his thoughts of him before returning to his lunch, a lovingly packed sandwich by his mother; "Thanks Mom." He muttered to himself, a small smile gracing his features. Before he could dig into it however, he felt a small tap to his shoulder. Flinching, Izuku glanced over his shoulder to see two students above his age, looking 11 or 12. Maybe next year, they'd be in Middle-School.

One of them looked like he had curled bright blue hair, which wasn't that odd in this society since his own was green, though the defining thing from him was the cat-like whiskers seemingly printed on his cheeks. Next to him was another boy, though his own blond hair was long and falling, draping over half his face and blocking his right eye from view. This was the first time he had seen the pair, though Izuku wasn't much for socializing, so they may have been here all this time.

Before he could speak a word, the blue haired boy gave a warm smile; "You're Midoriya, right? We've been looking for you. My name is Ibacha Anima. This here is my friend, Kaiza Machiho. We're partners in trying our own business venture, though we need to run a few tests. Namely, we need help from you. You're quirkless, right?" He asked, his voice soft and wavy, as if he was speaking with the soft waves of the ocean.

Kaiza didn't speak much, though he gave a tiny nod whilst hiding in his hair a little from apparent shyness.

Blinking a few times, Izuku nodded slowly; "Y-Yes. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Why do you need me?" He asked, nervousness creeping through his voice, creating a stutter.

Smirking, Ibacha stuck out his hand, catching Izuku off guard and shaking his hand quickly; "A pleasure to meet you. Though for your question let's get to business. As you might have guessed, we're off to High school soon. As such, we thought to put the final plans of our career into full swing. You see, my partner and I have two very special quirks that we think could revolutionise the Hero industry." He praised, his chin stuck out far whilst he raised his head to the heavens in pride.

"Ok... So, what do your quirks do? And what does it have to do with me?" Izuku asked once again, brow rising in slight confusion from Ibacha's actions.

Looking back down to him, Ibacha coughed gently; "Uh, yes. Anyway. My quirk is simple, I can unlock the hidden potential within someone, bringing them to even greater heights. It's tried and tested, though I can only do it once a month. You know the Buster Hero? Airjet? He no longer needs that gaudy backpack to fly. Now he can fly with just the rockets on his back and feet." He explained, crossing his arms; "And my partner has a cool upgrade quirk too."

Seeing his chance to speak, the shy blond spoke up with a voice as squeaky as a mouse; "I-I can unlock someone's spirit animal. It depends on the person on what it is, though it's only temporary, it goes after a week. The spirit animal gives them special powers sometimes." Kaiza spoke, in barely above a whisper.

Always one to pay attention, Izuku soaked up every word, his eyes sparkling at the thought of such diverse quirks; "That's amazing! With powers like that, you could make Heroes much more powerful and be able to defeat powerful villains. I still don't get it, why do you need me?" Izuku asked, pointing to himself in confusion. Then, all of a sudden, it clicked.

"Wait, you mean..." He started, hope crawling into his voice.

Laughing, Ibacha nodded; "You got it Midoriya! We know what happens when it's used on someone with a quirk, as it unlocks their potential for said quirk. Though what if both 'Spirit Animal' and 'Unleashed Potential' are used at the same time on someone who's Quirkless? Even the Quirkless could gain the ability to become great heroes! Granted it may be temporary, though it would be a perfect test." Ibacha explained with a shrug.

* * *

-~~~Izuku Midoriya~~~-

* * *

 _"Midoriya, do you want to be a Hero?"_

Before, the words Kacchan had said to me had rung through to me, yet Ibacha seemed to speak words much more powerful. Someone was offering me a chance. Someone was offering a chance to fulfil my dream.

Ever since I could remember, I have been inspired by All Might and other Heroes, wishing to be just like them. I took expansive notes on every hero, hoping and praying that one day, I could save people with a smile just like my idol. However, without a quirk, it seemed like a pipe dream. Now, two total strangers appeared in my life, willing to change that, even for a little while. Granted, they were using me as a lab rat, though I didn't care.

Tears flowing freely from my eyes, I chocked on my own emotions, nodding with barely any motor control to spare; "Y-Yes! It's all I've ever wanted!" I state with joy clear in my voice, jumping to my feet and letting my mother's sandwich hit the ground.

"Perfect! Now, this may sting, so don't move. Ready partner?" Ibacha asked, a wide grin stuck to his face. Reaching out and touching Izuku's right shoulder, Ibacha looked to Kaiza as he took hold of Izuku's left. Once set, the pair nodded in sync; "Ready? On 3. 1... 2... 3!"

That's when 'Izuku Midoriya' died.

It came like a switch was flicked, pain surging through my entire body and seizing it all together as if my body had turned to stone. I could feel the hands on my shoulders, the only sensation bar the pain searing into my nerves. I couldn't even scream! What was happening to me?!

Ibacha and Kaiza looked like they had seen a ghost, their arms yanking away from me, though their hands remained glued to my shoulders, as if they were permanently fixed. Wait, what's that?

My eyes shrank when they went cross-eyed, seeing my nose flatten slightly and pull away from my face, the tip turning a light shade of pink. Tearing my eyes from the change I could see, I could feel my body seemingly pull in on itself as it shrank slowly. Was I shorter? I thought this was supposed to make me stronger?!

The pain had reached its zenith and I couldn't take any more. Vision fading from my sight, I could only pray that I'd wake up to apologize to my mother for ruining the lunch she made for me.

The principal was livid, a stern gaze fired upon the two elder boys before him "And what were you boys thinking? Actually, I don't even want to know. Your parents have been called and this has been reported to quirk councillors. This is a grievous misuse of your abilities and you should be ashamed, using Midoriyas dream of heroics to your advantage. You've both been suspended and I don't want to hear of this again." He stated bluntly, shaking his head as he raised a hand, shooing them from the office.

The two boys looked to each other before they in silence. Yes, he'd never hear of it... At school at least.

With a sigh escaping his lips, the rattled principal took a single glance to the third and sleeping child that was now the only one left in the room. A once green haired young man once attended this school, though now he was replaced. The mixing of those two quirks at once had unforseen effects, creating a mutation rather than a temporary boost.

In Midoriyas place was a young girl, wearing clothes way too big for her now smaller frame. Her once pure green hair now was only half of the hairstyle, the roots of the hair a pitch black that only ended in a rich green hue. The front bangs of the young girl were entirely black, making the green hair look more like a dye job.

However, even if the gender change and the hair colour shift was tame, the fact the girl now sported an admittedly cute cat nose, a pair of dark green cat ears and a rather long feline tail seemed to take the cake. The boys that caused it could only assume that it occurred because the potential unlocking had interfered with the spirit awakening. It was just too bad that Midoriya seemed to have a female black cat as his spirit animal, as that had been what Machiho had told the principal. According to him, he felt that said female cat wasn't an overly pleasant one.

Once having been checked over by the nurse, they were informed the change was permanent due to the stable nature of her new body. They were lucky she wasn't completely malformed or even worse; on deaths door due to having organs of a feline in a body that rejected them.

In any case, Inco Midoriya had been called and she was to come and collect Izuku, perhaps have her checked over by a professional.

* * *

-~~~Inko Midoriya~~~-

* * *

Today just wasn't her day. I had left the house as soon as I got the call from Izuku's principal. He told me that an incident had occurred with Izuku and I was to collect him as soon as possible. Oddly, he seemed to mention my sons name a lot. Rather than say 'You need to collect him', it was 'you need to collect Izuku'. In any case, I figured it was another case of bullying. Perhaps they finally did something instead of having Bakugo Katsuki walk all over them.

Though, that wasn't on my mind right now. I had more pressing concerns.

A small crowed was around me as I tried to walk to the train station to get to my sons school, yet I couldn't pass through. Something was going on just ahead of me and the crowed was trying to shove passed. Barely keeping ground, I soon saw why when the crowed passed by me. Heading for the group was a large muscular man, his right side covered in purple scales that seemed to glisten in the suns light.

"You there! Stay where you are!" He bellowed at me, charging right for me in apparent desperation. I was not as fit as I used to be, so he easily caught up to me before I could even turn around. Crying out in panic didn't help, as I was soon lifted into his right arm, his lower arm gripping me around the neck.

It was like something had punctured my neck then and there, though I tried to break free, worried he was going to snap my neck. However, the man quickly turned instead, facing another large man, though slightly smaller than the other. He also seemed to be in pain somewhat.

However, it didn't take much to recognise him. Bright blond hair, barely visible eyes and a large white smile. All Might was here! He'd be able to save me!

"Stay back All Might, or the civilian gets it, yak hear?!" the large man yelled out in fear, seemingly bo0lstered when All Might seemed to fumble, one hand clutching right left abdomen. Was he hurt?  
Such thoughts barely came to my mind, my thoughts growing heavy steadily, limbs falling weak.

What was going on? Why was I... The scales. They were leaking a purple liquid. Was that poison?!  
"Foul villain, Grand Theft Auto wasn't enough for you? Now you have a hostage. Is there nothing you'll stoop to?" He asked in a loud and brave voice, taking a step forward.

Backing up, the scaled man tried to look fierce; "Stay back I said!" He bellowed, All Might stopping where he was; "No, just let me g-Arch! You Bi-!"

I broke free from his grip by doing something stupid. Not focusing on me, I had reached down and bit his arm as hard as I could. The moment I was free, All Might had swung in, calling out some American state followed by the word: 'Smash'.

Why was biting him stupid? The poison got in my mouth. It was already fast acting on contact, though once it went down my throat by pure reflex; I felt most of my strength leave me. All Might actually seemed to lose his smile as he bent down to me, trying his hardest to show his signature winning grin; "Fear not Citizen, I have... No, are you unharmed?" He asked, visibly shaken as he sees my body violently tremble, my senses growing weaker by the second.

"My baby... Izuku. I need to get to... Aldera." I coughed out, looking up to All Might in a pleading fashion. I could feel the last of my strength fading, my own sad smile coming over my face in the light of the situation; "Aldera... Find my baby." I managed, falling into his grip then and there, not a single breath leaving my lungs from then on.


	2. Questions and Answers

-~~~?~~~-

* * *

Groaning, Izuku opened his eyes, feeling like his body was put through a grinder. What were those quirks supposed to do to him? He gathered it wasn't this, though he 'did' agree to be their test subject. Trying to gather his surroundings, Izuku saw that something was clearly wrong. He was lying in the middle of a ruined bedroom, his own thankfully.

However, parts of the walls were stripped off, claw markings running up and down a few of his All Might posters. Slowly moving from his bed, Izuku reached to remove his covers, pausinjg when his hand passed by his chest.

Eyes snapping wide, he tore off the covers only to scream out in terror. Beneath the covers was undoubtable a female body.

Hands rose to 'her' face to feel the soft and smoother skin, her legs crossing in an attempt to block out the different feeling between them. In a panic, she raced to a nearby mirror after flopping out of the bed, scrambling across the floor to reach it. Before her, she could only stare in shock and battlement.

Black bangs in her hair, green highlights to show the previous hue, as well as two green cat ears poking from her head? A brief tug from them told her that they were real, pain shooting through them as at the sharp pull.

With a slightly more rounded face, cute lashes and bright green eyes, it was hard to ignore her entire face had changed to look more feminine. Gazing to her body however, she blushed, hands gently roaming over her new figure. As a boy, she was skinny but not very fit.

However as she roamed her stomach area, she could feel solid muscle underneath. Her arms and legs felt the way, though the muscle was tight and barely visible to first glance. Even so, her gaze was brought to something she was blushing heavily for, her feminine figure. She was no doubt cute, though she was confused a little on why her chest was a big bigger than the rest of the girls in her class, yet she didn't place much more thought on it than that, as her brain finally gave up when she felt the black and green tail poking from her rear.

Screaming once again, Izuku went to grab her tail yet was met with pain to her face, a fist colliding with her cheek. Sprawling onto the floor, Izuku seemed to correct herself on the way down, landing on her hands and knees. Glaring up to her attacker, Izuku prepared to give them a piece of her mind. That was, until she saw herself glaring back at her, arm outstretched in a fist and eyes glowing a fierce gold.

A moment passed before Izuku's apparent doppelganger spoke up; "Stop screaming. We have to talk."

A scream escaped Izuku's throat, the sound followed by a second punch to the cheek.

* * *

-~~~Musufatu General Hospital: 3rd Floor~~~-

* * *

The kid was sleeping, so he didn't have to fully explain what was happening to him yet. Though, he presumed that a child would be spoken to by a professional in child trauma. Still, he felt like he was the one who should speak and tell the kid the news. After all, he was the one that wasn't there to save her mother in time.

The blond giant sighed as he looked the floor, seated in a small hospital chair outside the young girls room; "The kid is going to be crushed. First, whatever happened to her at her school, then this?" He muttered.

"I told you All Might, you should have retired."

The voice cut through All Might's thoughts, his head lighting to see well kept dress shoes. Travelling up higher, his gaze met that of his ex-sidekick, Sir Nighteye. The usually stern and focused man looked dishevelled, his glasses slightly askew until he fixed them; "All Might, tell me what happened." He 'asked' with clear panic in his tone.

"Hmm? Nighteye, what is this ab-" He started, yet was cut off when Nighteye pushed forward, barely an inch from his face.

Staring straight into his eyes, Nighteye seemed to just stare into the crystal blue irises of the Symbol of Peace; "Tell me. What happened." He started, the light from his glasses reflecting no the shrunken pupils.

Nighteye was scared, but of what?

Finding his nerve once more, All Might pulled back steadily; "Nighteye, I don't know what this is about but if I must. I was relaxing with a morning coffee and thought to check on the suburbs. Around noon, I found a villain running from a robbery scene. He had lost the money in his escape from police, though I couldn't let him go. In pursuit, the villain was able to take a hosta-" He started, yet paused in shock as Nighteye punched a wall beside him, causing to falter a little; "Nighteye?"

"That isn't..." Nighteye started, his fist aching from the strike to the wall; "That isn't true! Tell me the truth All Might." He begged, voice barely a whisper.

Silence held within the hall for a few moments, broken by All Might getting off of the chair he sat upon with a creak; "Nighteye. What I told you was the truth. The villain was arrested and the unfortunate victim was brought into the hospital. I had gone to retrieve young Izuku Midoriya here, as the last request the victim gave was to find her daughter. Strange thing was, she had an unfortunate run in today as well." He offered, looking into the room where Midoriya slept.

Sagging like a balloon, Nighteye fell into a chair and held his head in his hands; "It doesn't make any sense. I had seen your future and it told me that we'd meet at noon at Dagoba beach. When that didn't happen, I reached the agency and found you were involved in this incident. Do you know what this means?" He asked softly, eyes looking from his hands and towards his old partner.

It was like time stood still for a moment, All Might trying to come to grips with a certain little truth he was presented with; "Are you saying that you were wrong in your predictions?" He asked softly, a disbelieving tone in his voice; "But you've never been wrong before. Besides, what have I told you about using your quirk on me?"

Chuckling with instability, Nighteyes laid back in his chair, eyes growing wide in his own disbelief;

"I couldn't risk it. All Might, you know as well as I do that the predictions are never wrong. They tell me what fate has in store and that there is no changing it. What happened today has nothing to do with my quirk. Something changed that caused fate itself to unravel. Was it your injury? Or something less and more subtle?" He asked, closing his eyes once more whilst he tried to gain rational thought once more.

Sitting beside him, All Might folded his hands together to think; "If what you say is true, is it possible that someone out there has a quirk that changes the future?" He asked in curiosity.

Shaking his head, Nighteye opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling lights; "No. I doubt something so specific would change if that were so. And if it were so, my quirk would have never noticed a thing, would it not? I'm afraid this beyond simple quirks. I see the films of fate, though in this case, let's view it as a tough wall of threads. So tightly interwoven that they form an impenetrable blanket." He started; "What if someone were to try and change fate if they needed to change something?"

"They would need to attack it with something stronger than the blanket. To make a big change, you'd need to destroy so many threads." All Might offered, trying to keep up with the conversation and analogy.

Nodding, Nighteye continued to look mostly up; "That's what I thought at first too. But then, this happened. Izuku Midoriya had an accident and her mother was the victim due to running to her aid. You got involved with the accident but came here instead of meeting me. Tell me All Might, how many threads were changed?" He asked calmly, a drop of sweat coming down his forehead.

"How many?" All Might asked in curiosity, though looked up with his ex-partner to think; "First were the two Midoriyas, then the villain I guess." He reeled off on his fingers; "So, that's three."

With a 'tsk'ing noising, Nighteyes stared at All Might with a rather annoyed glare; "Please think carefully All Might. Not only were theirs but we too. The doctors here are involved. The students at the school, the teachers and principal. Even the police were affected. Countless threads were forced to reweave themselves because of one. Do you understand now? Why bother attacking a blanket of threads with futility when you can instead make a change to a single thread, unravelling the whole thing in a matter of time?"

Turning to look into the room once more, All Might caught on quickly; "You think Midoriya is the catalyst?" He asked curiously, his gave moving over the young girl in detail.

"Perhaps," Nighteye offered, leaning forward and leaning his head into his interlocked hands; "Though we'd never know unless we study how she acts. Unfortunately, she has no living relatives that can care for her and no one was listed as godparents. As such, she will most likely find herself in an orphanage. I cannot stress how that happening will be bad. If she is indeed the loose thread, we need to find a way to restore it. Broken fate may be good but also unbearably bad. Can I trust you to find her a good home?" He asked All Might directly; "You have enough sway to make it so."

Nodding, Inko Midoriya's last words to him rang through his mind; "Consider it done. I just she'll turn out okay from all this." He worried, shaking his head; "In any case, I think I'll take your advice Nighteye. I think it's time Toshinori Yagi had some time to rest at home for a while."

The smile on Nighteye's face couldn't be brighter.

* * *

-~~~Izuku's subconscious~~~-

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Izuku started, sitting on her bed and holding an ice pack to her cheek, supplied by the same one that had given her the bruise that had formed there; "When those quirks changed me, they made me stronger and faster as they said it might. However, it also merged me with my spirit animal, which is you... And your name is Kat?" She asked, a little bewildered; "I mean, that's a little on the nose, isn't it?"

Sighing, her new mental twin shook her head; "Of course you'd focus on the little things. Yes, my name is Kat. I didn't come up with the name, your subconscious did. Anyway, as much as I am sure that this is exciting news, we should get to the point. From what I can tell, this is permanent." Kat stated bluntly, taking a seat on the computer desk, folding her legs over. She felt like telling Izuku to do the same, though apparently forcing along the ideals she had only make the process slower, if the bruise was any evidence.

Izuku sighed before nodding slowly; "I had figured that, as it seemed like something had gone wrong when they did this to us. Still, at least I got something out of it. I have a quirk now! And I got a new friend too." She offered, smiling to Kat with a bright and shining smile with a slight kitty face to it, throwing Kat off a little.

'Oh dear cats in heaven. I'm sharing the body of an adorable kitten.'

Shaking off the shock, Kat managed a small laugh; "Yeah, I guess, though I didn't give the best impression. Usually people with a feline spirit animal are a bit... Catty? I didn't expect a kitten. Anyway, we should be waking up soon. When we see each other next, we'll talk more. For now, pretend that you didn't meet me, hearing alternate versions of yourself is kinda bad for you kitten."

"Wait, why did you call me 'Kitten' just now? My name i-"

"You're Kitten. You named me Kat. Fair play." Kat interrupted, the dream fading from them before Izuku could complain further.

* * *

-~~~Musufatu General Hospital: 3rd Floor~~~-

* * *

Groaning, Izuku slowly opened her eyes, blurred white shapes appearing in her vision. Slowly coming to focus, she tried to sit up, only to instantly regret it due to the pain that surged up her back. Her transformation had taken a toll on her body after all.

"I-is anyone there?" She asked aloud, though it came out as a soft croak. Even so, she was a little surprised on how soft and admittedly cute her voice sounded. Barely able to move her arms, she couldn't lift herself up enough to get a proper look of the obvious hospital room; "Hello?"

 _"You've already asked no need to ask again,"_ A voice cut in from beside her, causing her to give off a rather cute cat-like squeal from the shock. Floating beside her, in a near semi-transparent view was Kat, looking rather amused at the predicament; _"Yo."_

Staring at Kat for a moment, Izuku was able to piece together that it was just another part of her new quirk, able to see and hear Kat at times; "Um... Yo?" She squeaked, trying and failing once more to get up.

Shaking her head, Kat leaned forward, though her hands merely phased through Izuku like a ghost; _"Drat. Well, maybe you can call a nurse in? There's a button on the side of the bed."_ She offered, indicating a red 'call' button that patients used to call in a nurse or doctor. However there was an immediate issue.

Trying to move her arms, Izuku felt like they were like lead, unable to move without a heavy strain; "I can't reach it, my arms won't move." She whined, sniffling a little at being unable to complete such a simple task.

Rolling her eyes, Kat lifted her left hand and snagged her own tail, pointing to the twitching appendage. Looking down slightly to her own body, Izuku could 'just' feel the new length of fur from her spine. Getting the idea, she tried to work the new muscles to wiggle it out, taking at least three minutes before it popped free of the bed. With her tail reaching to the side of the bed, Izuku found herself sticking her tongue out in concentration, the tip getting closer and closer... Before the door opened with a bang, making another catlike howl of surprise burst from her mouth.

 **"NEVER FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE _I AM HERE_ IN THE HOSPITAL NOW!"**

Turning to the new person in the room, Kat tried to ignore the fact that Izuku was having a nerdy spasm and merely raised a brow; " _That is one big human."_ She muttered to herself.

"A-All Might?!" Izuku cried, her mouth pulling into a wide smile; "Is that really you?" She asked, wondering if she was still in her dream.

Laughing, All Might stepped into the room proper, closing the door behind him; "Indeed young Midoriya. I have come to see how you were doing. Unfortunatly, I have come with news that the doctors told me it would be best to tell you in their stead." He stated, taking a seat next to Izuku's bed.

"There is no right way to say this, so I won't mix words young Midoriya. Your body is completely female, whilst it seems that your body has mutated slightly to be more catlike." He explained, expecting the young girl to break down into denial. Instead, he was surprised to see a light smile grace her features.

Seeing the bafflement on All Might's face, Izuku flicked her tail a little to show she could move it; "I was quirkless for my entire life. I was teased, picked on and looked down upon. It may have come at a price, though I have a quirk now. I've always wanted to be a Hero one day, now I know I can make it!" She reasoned.

Hearing such the innocent claim from the youth, All Might couldn't help but bellow in laughter, his eyes glinting in pride; "Such a good way to swing your predicament young Midoriya! I'm proud to see such a young age take an interest in being heroes. However, that wasn't all I'm afraid," He stated, his mood dampening once more.

"Unfortunately, your mother was involved in a villain attack. At the time, she is unable to care for you." All Might said with as straight as face as possible, though there was a slight smile; "Thankfully, I managed to pull a few strings. Until such time that another family member looks after you, I have volunteered to look after you." He offered with a warm smile, trying to make Izuku feel a little better.

Any other time, Izuku would be over the moon with such an offer, though the thoughts of her mother crashed through all else; "Mom? What happened to Mom? Is she okay? Is she... Is she..." She started, though couldn't get the words out.

Shaking his head quickly, All Might raised his hands to wave her down; "Oh! No, no she's still alive. The villain that she had encountered had a curious effect that wasn't fully listed. He thought it was a paralysis quirk that he made from his scales. Instead, after finding your mother had been forced to swallow some of it, the quirk was then brought to light. It's been named 'Pause'. She's alive, though her body has been frozen in time. Until the doctors can figure out how to reverse it or until it wears off, you'll need to be placed under my care." He offered.

With the offer before her, Izuku couldn't help but nod, her field of vision swimming. Her mother was okay? That's good. She has a quirk now? That's great. She's a girl? A bit odd to get used to, though not too different. Living with All Might?

Izuku promptly fainted again, much to the hilarity for Kat in the background of her subconscious.


	3. Call me Izuka!

Sorry it took so long; I just kind of forgot I was writing this. ^^;

I wasn't sure how to write Bakugo for this section as well. I wanted him to come off as a young child with delusions of grandeur, hero fantasy and a drive to make Izuku/Izuka feel like dirt. Also, Mama Kat is protective of her 'kitten'. :P

* * *

It took a few days for Izuku to properly move out of her bed, though she struggled through the pain to get to her feet. After all, she had something to work towards.

The shock that All Might of all people would be acting as her foster parent had been shocking, yet she had received the best news shortly after that surprise had been given. She was only going to be with All Might was temporary due to her mother not 'actually' being dead like most had assumed.

The villain that had taken her hostage had an odd quirk, though one no one expected. The villains scales secreted a vicious purple poison that didn't kill but instead slowed down whomever or whatever it touched. Not just slowed in movement either but slowed in a temporal sense. So far, the doctors were hoping it would wear off and Inko Midoriya would just wake up well and fine. However, that didn't seem to be happening so far as it had been three days since she last closed her eyes. After all, that poison wasn't meant to be injected and it had been absorbed into her already slowed body. She would wake someday yet that 'day' could be years from now.

Even if she wouldn't get an answer or be able to see her smile, Izuku was willing to struggle through her body pains and see her anyway. All Might, or as she came to know him as Yagi Toshinori, promised that he'd take her to her mother when she could walk down the corridor without aid.

They didn't anticipate Kat however.

The spirit following her in her dreams and waking world was a constant help. Whilst being usually snarky, condescending and quick to anger, she had shown concern for her 'kitten'. Using as much physicality she had as a ghost, she lent an aid to Izuku as she walked, giving soft words of encouragement along the way. She was also a big help getting her tail and ears under control, as they liked to move without her wishing too and often smacking random things off her dresser.

Most of this aid came to her after she had a certain incident two days ago, when she was permitted to have visitors. Inko Midoriya was good friends with a woman by the name of Mitsuki Bakugo, whom had come to visit her. However, that meant that a certain explosive boy had come along. It didn't take much for Katsuki Bakugo to find Izuku's room, the boy hoping to lay into 'Deku' and hammer the final nail in the hypothetical coffin for Izuku's dream of heroics.

It didn't work out the way he wanted, Kat made sure of that.

* * *

 **-~~~TWO DAYS AGO~~~-**

* * *

Izuku was sitting upright on the side of her bed, reading through one of her many hero notebooks when she heard the voice, her ears perking up whilst her eyes shrunk in fear.

"Hey Deku! What kind of crap did you pull?!" Katsuki explained, his bright blond hair spiking with his explosive temper; "You get out for school and get some sort of bullc*** power up? You even screwed up so much you turned into a girl, huh?" He asked, strolling into the room with hands in his pockets.

Shaking her head, Izuku turned to face him, though scooted a little away from him; "Y-Yes, I'm a g-girl. Those boys even gave me a quirk. At least I think, as I'm a ca-"She started, only to be cut off by a rapid series of explosions from the boys' hands, having been taken from his pants.

"Cut the crap, Deku! You've always been powerless and useless, now you think having this quirk, you're suddenly better? You've just proven you're just as pathetic as you've always been. I heard about that power boost you got, it's supposed to make normal people like Heroes; but you got even worse!" He cackled, moving closer to the bed and laying a hand upon the quivering girl's shoulder, smoke rising from her gown.

Kat floated right beside her 'Kitten', growling furiously, attempting to take a swing at Katsuki. However, her hand just kept phasing right through him; _"Come on, stand up to him! Call for help! Do 'something'!"_ She demanded, almost pleading with Izuku as the boy leaned in close.

Right near her ear, Katsuki whispered harshly to Izuku, loving how she didn't fight back; "You'll never be a Hero. You're just as much of a 'Deku' as always, if not more. I don't need you messing up my origin story so just give in and play with some dolls." He cackled.

It was too much, Kat seeing Izuku slump with tears forming in her eyes, her body nearly giving out from those words. Izuku had looked up to Katsuki Bakugo, though it seemed the boy didn't share the same feelings of respect.

Fur flaring in anger, Kat moved on instinct, trying to free Izuku from Katsukis grasp. The moment that she pushed against him and towards Izuku however, she felt something different.

Izuku's mental presence was always there, she could feel it. However at this moment, it was subdued. She was in shock, denial and depression. Her 'presence' for a lack of better word had taken the backseat of her mind, letting her fear and shame run wild. That was however, until Kat found herself staring through Izuku's now bright gold eyes.

Katsuki could immediately feel something different with 'Deku', though he the eye trick to look like a cat's eye was admittedly pretty cool. That was the only thought process he got before sharp pain rocketed across his face.

Howling like a cornered feral, Kat flung Izuku's hand across Katsuki's face, sharp nails racking across his right eye. Katsuki screamed in pain as he let go of Kat for just a moment, enough for Kat to leap from the bed and slam into his midsection and cleave two clawed hands across Katsuki's palms in quick secession, much to his surprise and pain.

Squeezing his hands, Katsuki prepared to get up and fight. However he winced when he tried to open his palms, much to Kat's delight; "You sweat something explosive right? What would happen if there was an open cut where it sweats? Your skin is safe, but everything underneath is fair game." Kat stated, yellow eyes glaring with a feral look.

Katsuki could only stare from the ground at the young girl standing over him, looking threatening even in a hospital gown; "What the hell Deku?! What did you d-" Katsuki started, only to be cut off by a rapid kick to his chin, the blond boy hitting his head against the wall.

"Now, you listen to me, TNT. I'm not this 'Deku' you know. That quirk that brought out the spirit animal? That's me. While Kitten prefers not to fight you, I don't mind making you bleed until the point gets across. Attack my kitten again and we'll have problems." She muttered, bending down to be face to face with him.

Growling himself, Katsuki pressed his faced against hers, both of them unblinking; "And what will you tell them when they come asking me why I have cuts on me, 'Kat'?" He asked bluntly.

With a smirk growing, Kat pulled back, only to leap back and climb onto the bed. Promptly getting back in, she turned towards the confused blond; "I'd be more worried what you'd tell the nurse when she sees a bedbound distressed girl having defended herself against a bigger boy that burnt her shirt." She offered, pointing to the blackened shirt patch on her shoulder.

That was when she slammed her hand on the 'Call Nurse' button.

* * *

 **-~~~PRESENT~~~-**

* * *

With a small groan, Izuku slowly peeled out her legs from the bedspread. Thinking back to all the things she did with Kat's help, she knew she'd need to have a conversation of it. Looking to her right, she could see Kat watching her, a curious expression on her face; "Is there something bothering you Kitten?"

Nodding, Izuku lifted a leg back to the bed to face Kat properly; "Yeah. I've gotten better at moving now. I even cat use my tail right. It is only thanks to you though, so thank you," She offered sincerely.

 _"You are welcome, but there is more you want to say. Something about that Katsuki kid I'd wager."_ Kat started, sitting next to Izuku; _"I'm still not sure how I took over your body, though at least I got him off your back. Why didn't you fight back anyway?"_

Flinching at the question, Izuku glanced to her feet, as well as the tiny claws at the end of her fingers; "Kacchan is usually right, I don't have a quirk and the others didn't stick up for me. Though with you, I feel... Stronger? Maybe a little braver. Still, Kacchan was one of my best friends. I always looked up to him even before he got his quirk." She said softly, looking upwards towards the ceiling.

"Maybe one day, we can look each other in the eyes and see each other as equals." Izuku started before bringing her gaze back to Kat; "But for now, I have to work on being stronger. Let's use our new powers to be the best Hero!" She declared.

Her thoughts were derailed however when the door came sliding open, All Might strolling in with the bang of the door; "Izuku Midoriya, I AM HERE!" he declared, only to be met with an empty room, devoid of the child under his custody; "Midoriya?"

"U-Up here..." Came a voice from the ceiling, Izuku clinging to the plaster of the ceiling, her arms and legs spread across the white surface. All Might could only stare at the sight, a little unsure on how to react to such a thing.

However, he soon boomed with laughter, closing the door and moving underneath the girl; "You can come down Midoriya. I am sorry that I scared you my girl." He offered, sticking his hands out to catch her.

It took some doing, though Izuku soon got her claws to detach from the ceiling. As she fell however, she felt her body twist in what felt natural, though didn't look it. Twisting like a rubber band, Izuku was able to land her hands on one arm, whilst the other arm held her legs. Bent in an acute angle, Izuku landed in All Might's hands on all fours, much to her confusion.

Barking in laughter, All Might gently let Izuku back onto the bedspread, allowing her to get comfortable once more; "It's good to learn of your new abilities and body. However, I have business with you Midoriya. You're being discharged into my care. Your mother isn't well enough to care for you at the current moment and I took it upon myself to aid you in this trying time. I'm also sorry you had to deal with that boy earlier, I promise he won't come near you if I can help it." He offered, a small smile to his face; "However, there is one thing I must tell you. If you are living with me, there is something I cannot hide, though I trust you not to share it on the internet." He offered.

Confused, Izuku tilted her head to the side in a rather adorable way; "A secret? You can trust me, All Might." She offered, a small smile gracing her face once she finally let it sink in that she was in the same room as her idol.

Smiling, All Might took a seat next to Izuku, his gaze sinking to the floor; "As you'll be living with me, this secret can't be ignored. However, it is imperative that you don't say this to anyone or even talk about it online." He urged.

However, upon looking back to Izuku, he was baffled by the sheer confusion on the girls face. Cutely putting a clawed finger to her chin, she had tilted her head to the side and folded her ears back in clear confusion; "I'm... Imper-tive?" She tried, looking like she was struggling for a moment.

Chuckling lightly, All Might had to remind himself that although Izuku seemed to be a smart kid, she was still rather young; "Imperative, meaning it's very important." He explained simply, giving her a warm but approaching smile.

Ears flicking up, Izuku promptly nodded, her face cracking back into a smile; "Okay! I promise to never speak or say anything about it All Might!" She squeaked merrily.

 _"Nailed it. This parenting thing is easier than I thought!"_ All Might thought to himself, though continued on; "You see Midoriya, I recently come into a fight with a very nasty villain. I only barely healed, parts of me are very badly damaged." He started, feeling guilty as he saw the light within Izuku's eyes slowly start to fade with every word he spoke; "And unfortunately, they won't heal properly. I will get to be home a lot more to help you with anything you need as I have to get better as much as possible. If villains find out I'm weaker right now, they might try to be even more villainous than before. Can you keep it a secret?" He asked with a finger to his lips.

Ears perking once more, Izuku remembered the fact she was going to be keeping this promise. Even if she was sad to hear her idol was hurt, she was proud for the 'mission' he gave her; "Yes Sir!" She offered with the most pure of smiles, raising a hand to give a childish salute. All Might had to pause to implant that image into his mind forever.

Laughing softly, All Might nodded; "Thank you young Midoriya. However, you can't just call me All Might all the time. Please, all me Toshinori. If you have trouble with that, call me Toshi."

Kat looked down to Izuku whilst she processed that, smiling herself when Izuku raised her head with a proud smile. She had talked this over with Kat earlier and it made sense to her at the time; "Okay... Toshi. Then you can call me by my name too." She started, raising her head in pride.

"My name is Izuka Midoriya, though you can call me Izuka."

* * *

 **-~~~PRESENT~~~-**

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain blond and explosive young boy was growling and snarling at himself as he let loose explosion after explosion in his room. Katsuki Bakugo had been in a rather bad mood ever since he was ejected from the hospital with his mother earlier that week. He had been framed and toyed with by Deku of all people and made to look like a cheap villain.

No, he decided. Not Deku.

"Deku doesn't have the guts to do that... It was that 'Kat'. She's the one who caught me off guard." He muttered to himself, looking down to the thin scratch marks left on his palms; "That wasn't Deku. Heck, Deku can't stand up to me." He stated bluntly.

Immediately after speaking, his head shot up in realization, eyes widening; "No one has stood up to me. Except Mom. Everyone knows I'll be great! But, she beat me, she won." He reeled off, eyes dilating a little.

Moments after, a wicked smirk crossed his face, his explosions lighting up the room with brilliant sparks; "Kat. I don't know who you are, though you've got yourself a rival. All the best heroes have a rival to beat, she'll do for now." He cackled to himself.

 _ **"GOT TO BED BRAT! IT'S ELEVEN PM!"**_

 _ **"FINE!"** _Katsuki shouted, growling as he slipped back under the covers, dreaming of fighting and winning his rematch against his 'fated rival'.

* * *

 **Sorry it wasn't much. I'll post a larger one next time now that Izuka is going to be moving in with All Might and isn't bedridden.**


End file.
